Ranger's Lucky Rescue part 4
< 1 2 3 4 5 > ' 'Charactors used Ranger ' 'Ararat (debut) Zuma 'Story' When I awoke, I was in a rusty iron cage. I tried to get to my feet but I was still very faint from the drugs that put me to sleep so I flopped onto my side. After laying there for what seemed like infinity, I finally stumbled to my feet wrenching my paw painfully. I looked around me and spotted at least 50 dogs in cages like mine, plus countless empty ones waiting for more unfortunate dogs to end up in them. Laying back down I nipped at the bar in front of my paw trying to think of a way to escape. “You can’t chew through metal dummy!” A rude golden colored dog that was in a cage next to mine said. “Well, I ain’t try’n to either!” I retorted back instantly disliking the dog. “Ohh, getting a little hot are you?” The dog calmly replied. This time I held my tongue and didn’t answer, instead pretending to be interested in a different direction. “Hmm, a bit rude too.” Still ignoring the dog, I began inspecting the dog on the opposite side that was sleeping now. It was a scarred up male Doberman pinscher fully grown, probably near 60 years old and was sleeping like a log, for which I was glad cause I did not want to hear old timer crap. The cage opposite of me was empty and there was a cold concrete wall behind me, incredibly boring there. The golden colored dog now was ignoring me, which was fine as I began testing the strength of the cage and I didn’t want to hear more irritating stuff. Most of the cage was unbreakable but one spot near the left front corner was weak enough that I bet I could break it after a few blows. Just than, the pound staff came with food so I ate while working out a plan for escape. As soon as I finished, I scanned around for cameras or staff before sending all my strength into busting down the one corner of the cage. The golden dog laughed at me as I attacked the bars furiously but stopped soon enough when a few bars began bending outward. Than with a way too loud clang the bending bars crashed onto the floor, making a hole in the side of the cage big enough for me to fit through, but the noise alerted the staff that hurried in. I charged out and made for a window opposite of me, crashing through the glass I jumped out into mid-air. I realized that I had been on the second floor, and as I plummeted toward the ground, a horde of staff came out and netted me with a large net. I snapped at the net although I knew it was useless and they carried me back inside before heading into an elevator. Managing to find a guy’s hand, I bit it with all my might causing the guy to bellow in pain and let go. I received a heavy wonk to the head so I just sulked in the net waiting to see where I would be taken. One of the men said. “Where should we take him? To the first floor or the pit?” “The pit would be good for him!” The man whose hand I had bitten said through clenched teeth. “Than it’s agreed the man who spoke first said and the others all nodded. What is the pit? I wondered as the elevator began descending. After a ride of about ten minutes, the elevator reached the bottom and I was carried out into a bright pure white hall with a heavy steel door at the end. The walked to the steel door and opened it before thrusting me in where I fell about 10 feet down into a big concrete pit. I leapt to my feet as 13 big ruff-looking dogs surrounded me growling and snarling. “Hey! Knock it off guys, leave im alone.” A big Siberian Husky said walking toward me, “Welcome to the pit. My name’s Ararat. What’s yours?” “You can talk too!?” I said. Rather surprised to hear another dog other than myself or Mom using English. “Yes, me and my entire family does.” Ararat said stopping about a few feet in front of me. “Your whole family does!” I exclaimed shocked to hear that one. “Yep, My dad and mom Rainier and Shasta, younger brother Kilimanjaro, and my sis Everest.” “Wow. Oh, and my name’s Ranger.” I said, embarrassed for forgetting to answer his question. “Nice name, so what got you sent here? If you don’t mind my asking.” Ararat said sitting down. I told him about my short stay in the pound as well as a bit of the before time. “What got you in here?” I asked him absolutely dying with curiosity. “They found out I could talk.” Ararat said simply. “Oh…” I said. Just than, a fight between a Dalmatian and a black lab distracted me and I watched as the two dogs fought and fought. At first it seemed the Lab was going to win, but in the end, the Dalmatian claimed the victory and took the bone, they were fighting over and triumphantly began chewing it. “Is that a common occurrence?” I asked though I was pretty sure the answer was going to be yes. “Unfortunately, yes.” Ararat said sadly, “there are usually near a dozen per day.” “Must sound like a battlefield than.” I said. “Mh hmm.” “Are you good at fighting? I mean they kinda seemed to listen to you and I was wondering-“ “Yes. Whether I wanted to or not eventually, some dog would jump me, so I learned as much as I could. It’s paid off too. Sometimes a fight gets so bad that somebody would die if I did not intervene. Moreover, nobody else cares so I am basically the only one that will try to make peace. It would be wise of you to stay near me, I don’t want you to get hurt.” “I am not going to get hurt that easily!” I retorted indignantly, “I don’t need to have a babysitter!” “Please, don’t be stupid. There are dogs that are three times your size and I wouldn’t even mess with them. And I did not say babysitter, the proper term would be bodyguard.” Ararat said sounding more than a little worried. “Okay Ararat.” I said. I watched the dogs carefully studying each and everyone, there turned out to be 23 dogs plus me and Ararat. “Great! Just lovely!” I grumbled to myself when I looked at the door that was made out of stainless steel and obviously not breakable so it appeared I would be here a long time. “Something wrong?” A big Mastiff asked looking down at me with a sneer on his face. I jumped; I hadn’t heard the beast coming. “Nope.” I said, deciding that I might want to try to keep peace with this guy. “Really!?” He said than walked away. I glowered at his back before staring at the door trying to outline a plan to get out. It unexpectedly opened and a gigantic bag of dog food flew in and exploded on the floor. All the dogs rushed it and began gobbling like maniacs and I was quite appalled and stared as it disappeared about as fast as it appeared. “You missed dinner!” Taunted a dog from somewhere “Scared tiny mutt!” The last remark making almost every dog bust laughing. I stuck out my tongue at them and said, “On the contrary I am not hungry cause I am tougher and better than you, why I bet non of you-“ The roars of rage from the other dogs drowned my voice out and then they all charged me but I neatly sidestepped their charge. I laughed at them when they crashing into each other when they realized I had moved. They probably expected me to be petrified with fear or something. “Coward!” They all shouted. “Why do you run if you’re so good?!” “Than why are you wimps keeping such a distance from me!?” I hollered back at them. I could see Ararat shaking his head at me in the corner of my eye but I ignored him, I began to walk decisively toward the pack of hounds. “Nuh uh!” Ararat said incepting my path. “Move aside!” I said glaring up at him. “No, cool off and leave em alone, quit making trouble.” Ararat said firmly steering me away and into a back corner. “Look! His protector has to save him! Ha Ha Ha!” I briefly thought about trying to catch Ararat by surprise and charge past him, but he seemed to see inside my head. “I would not try that if I were you.” He said. I than sat in the corner scowling at Ararat’s rear, wishing, he’d mind his own business than my thoughts shifted to when I had just escaped from the pound, now I could see lots of different ways I could have escaped. Finally, I decided it was high time I took forty winks, so I curled up and fell into a deep sleep. Upon waking, it was mealtime again, this time I hopped into the fighting mass of dogs and got a few mouthfuls of food. I than backed away and swallowed before turning to head back to my but in the corner of my eye I spotted a dog flying at me. Spinning to face it, I was barely able to ready myself for the impact that nearly sent me sprawling. I regained my footing in time to use a few strategic moves but the dog’s brute size, and strength was too much, and before I knew it, he had me flat on the ground. My hurts from my escape were really hurting now and as the dog clawed and bit at me I decided that maybe Ararat was right, I should have kept my mouth shut. Nevertheless, was I going to admit that, I seriously didn’t think so. “Surrender mutt!” The dog scoffed. Just than the dog flew to the side and there was Ararat. “Are you okay?” He asked looking me all over. “Yep.” I said “Never better.” “I don’t think so.” Ararat said. I walked with Ararat back to our back corner and laid down, carefully replaying the incident in my head so if the dog attacked again I would know how he fought and have a better advantage. Finally, I came upon a strategy for him, but I also realized how thirsty I was, I hadn’t drunk for like ever since I had gotten into the pound. I walked to the cattle trough, which held all the water and took a long drink. Heading back towards my corner, I stuck my tongue out at the dog. “Wanna taste the dirt again?! This time your savior won’t be able to save you!” “I dare you!” I said looking the dog in the eye before sticking out my tongue again. The dog let out a raged roar and charged me teeth bared. I pretended to jump forward but instead I ducked down and he flew overhead and crashed into a dog who, I had not even known was there. I was glad at that stroke of luck as if I had not done that I would have been beat for sure. Spinning I launched an attack of my own quickly taking advantage of the other dog’s weakness. The dog that had tried to sneak behind me turned total chicken and ran away tail tucked. Soon I was obviously winning when the door to the pen opened and a staff member came in and dumped more water into the water trough. I didn’t see it coming until it was too late, flying across the room from the kick the staff member gave me I cracked into the wall and blacked out. When I awoke, I had a killer migraine and not in the mood for chatting so when Ararat asked me how I was feeling, I ignored him. I heard a ruckus in the hall; it was a lot of laughing people and a crying puppy. When the door opened, a sobbing chocolate lab pup flew in the door and a snickering staff member closed the door. Ararat instantaneously headed over to the little guy and began working on calming him down. I watched carefully keeping a distance, crying things were way out of my league and I didn’t want drafted into a ''calm the cute puppy down job. Eventually the pup was no longer crying so Ararat asked his name. “Zuma.” The pup answered, he also English. “Pleased to meet you Zuma, I’m Ararat.” Ararat said. Zuma smiled for half a second before a big yawn and Ararat guided him to our back corner and he lay down and fell asleep within a second. “Poor little guy.” I said. “I wonder why he is here, he as a collar and what looks like a tag.” Ararat said motioning to what looked like a tag on the collar that had an orange anchor. “Beyond me, unless he was crying like that in public and they found out that he could talk.” I said imaging that in my mind. “Most likely that is what happened. Really, I don’t know what peoples problem with talking dogs is!” “Probably… Hmm… I don’t know.” I replied thoughtfully. Me and Ararat than laid down next to him each in deep thought. I began hatching an escape plan; I had seen a diamond file in the rear pocket of one of the staff. If I got that file, I could saw through the latch on the door and escape. I spotted the other dogs whispering and snickering in our direction. Ararat gave them a sharp look and they quieted down but as soon as he looked away, they all stuck out their tongues. “Cowards!” I muttered to myself. Just than I suddenly realized that, I had not been keeping up on my exercises. I glanced at Ararat momentarily before beginning my exercises. Ararat encouraged me and the other dogs watched so long they thought I couldn’t see them doing so. Finally, a bulldog said, “You think that is a workout? Well it is for a Newborn!” “Try to keep up.” I challenged. “Ha! There’s no try to it.” The bulldog said. “Well, why don’t you ''try. Instead of just sitting there boasting.” I said. “Nah. It is too easy, I would be embarrassed to even master the workout 3 times over it is so easy.” The bulldog said laughing as if I didn’t know what I was talking about. “Coward! Coward!” I jeered. The bulldog disappeared from view and I didn’t have anymore dogs bothering me. When I was done Ararat said. “That was good. Where did you learn that exercise routine from?” “I was born in a Navy Seal Training camp. My parents taught me it, I would know more except for my getting taken from there.” “Wow, that’s pretty neat!” Ararat said. “Maybe you could teach me someday?” “Sure, I could teach you whenever you want.” I replied before heading to get a drink. After I quenched my thirst, I walked back to our corner and lay down before watching Zuma sleeping. After a while, I fell asleep and slept a dreamless sleep before awakening to Zuma stirring. Zuma woke and stretched before mumbling something about a person named Ryder, and than stopped and looked startled. “Morning.” I said though I had no idea what time it was. “My name's Ranger.” “Mowning dude! I’m Zuma!” Zuma said enthusiastically. “I’m thiwsty, is thewe any watew awound hewe?” Zuma asked, glancing about at the other dogs that were glaring at him. “Yep, right in that trough.” I replied. Wow, I thought, this pup cannot speak right. “Thanks Wangew!” Zuma said beaming. “That’s Ranger by the way.” I said not liking the deviation of my name. “Not Wangew!” “Sowwy, I can’t help it. I was bown that way.” Zuma said looking a bit sad. “Mmm.” I mumbled. Zuma started drinking at the trough but than stopped and shivered. “Eww.” He said looking at the water in disgust. All the other dog roared with laugher. “It’s not funny dudes!” Zuma shouted at them, which made them laugh even harder. “What’d you drink where you came from? Nectar from the gods!?” A large brown and white pit bull hollered at Zuma. Zuma looked like he was gonna explode before I spotted a tear fall from his eye and he abruptly ran into our back corner and hid behind Ararat. I was at a complete loss at what to do, I felt bad for Zuma and wished I knew of a way to comfort him but at the same time I wanted to beat up those mean dogs. But before I could take either action staff came in with the morning’s or whatever time it was; food. I was about to rush the food pile when I saw something in the staff’s pocket that gave me a brilliant idea. A steel file was sticking in the back pocket of the person’s pants. I walked as if to get the food before lunging and yanking the file out of his pocket, knocking the man over in the process. “HELP! I’M UNDER ATTACK!” The guy screamed and I retreated quickly to avoid the other staff member, which came in waving an electric baton. Zuma was looking at me horrified and Ararat asked, “What was that for?” I spat the file back up and simply said. “Escape.” A load of laughing and discouraging remarks about how that will never work came from all the other dogs, but Ararat and Zuma said simultaneously “Great idea!” “Thanks.” I said glad that they didn’t think I was crazy. “But how is that thing going to help us escape?” Ararat asked scratching his ear while eye balling the file. “Didn’t you ever see a file before?!” I exclaimed. “Well… No… I never did.” Ararat admitted. “Well, it will help us escape by sawing through the latch on the door.” I explained. “Very interesting. How long will it take?” Ararat said. “Well… A few hours.” I admitted. “Whoa dude!” Zuma said. “That a long time!” “When will you find that much time when staff is not around?” Ararat asked. “They would catch you in a heart beat if they came in and spotted a file sawing back and forth.” “I’d just have to do a bit while they weren’t there and hope they won’t see the damage to the latch.” I said, starting toward the door. Just than a terrier snatched the file from my mouth and raced away with it handing it to a big pit bull. “I ain’t got time for games! Hand over the file! NOW!” I growled walking toward the pit bull He laughed in my face, which was a big mistake. As soon as he began to laugh, I attacked him getting an immediate advantage when the file got stuff in his mouth. Choking the pit bull tried to fight back but I had him pinned before he managed to put up a good resistance but than another dog landed on my back crushing me flat. I grabbed the file and tried to free myself but instead I found myself flying through the air and crashing into the wall. Half stunned I stumbled to my feet recovering just quick enough to dodge the attack from another idiot dog. “DUDES! LEAVE HIM BE!” Zuma shouted at them. All the dogs stopped, a bit taken aback by Zuma’s shout, but than began advancing on him and Ararat. Thinking fast, I remembered the food on the floor. “Mmm! Lots of yummy food just for me!” I said loudly. The mob spun and tore into the food leaving me clear passage to the door where I began to file away. I filed furiously but it seemed to not be taking affect and I began feeling discouraged and started wondering if maybe my idea had been dumb. I paused to rest my quickly tiring neck and spotted the small dip in the metal where I had been sawing. “Yes!” I said and resumed fast than ever. Soon sparks were flying from the latch but I suddenly heard the elevator coming down. Running away from the door I noticed the red hot latch and my heart sunk, the staff would surly see it. However, my luck held and the staff stopped somewhere above me but I didn’t dare start again incase they were on their way but had to pause for something. I was wrong, they headed back up, so I dashed back to the door and began sawing. After a few minutes, Ararat offered to take over, I gladly accepted his offer and handed him the file, and he began sawing. After Ararat sawed for a while Zuma gave it a try but he only lasted about 2 minutes before he was too tired to continue. I began again and by than over half the latch was sawed. Just than I heard the staff coming, again so I abandoned the door and hurried to the back corner as the staff came in, hoping they wouldn’t notice the latch. One of the staff noticed my anxiety and said, “Look that dog looks worried, wonder what he’s been up to?” “Are you crazy!? Dogs are up to nothing but barkin and dyin.” The other man replied emphatically. “Whatever.” The first replied. The staff refilled the water trough before leaving and much to my relief they did not notice the door. I began filing and soon there was barely a sliver of metal holding the latch in. After a minute more of aggressive filing, I busted through the latch. “YES!!!” I cheered as the door drifted slowly open. My cheer died quickly when I saw that the elevator was the only way out, I dearly hoped that we wouldn’t be trapped on our way up. Immediately the other bigger dogs shoved their way past into the elevator knocking me aside and soon it was filled and one of the dogs hit the up button leaving me, Ararat, Zuma and two bulldogs alone in the hall between our prison and the elevator entrance. Continued in Part 5>>> ''< 1 2 3 4 5 > '' Category:Parts Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:WildernessRescuerJonathan Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon Series Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Completed